Zack Quickfire
Zack Quickfire is ranked number one in Hero Factory and usually goes on solo missions. However, sometimes, heroes or teams get assigned to work with him temporarily. Now, he is currently working with The Elemental force to fend off the brains attacking Hero Factory (Remember the last few seconds where the TV show showed that there was still brains in Hero Factory?) History Zack Quickfire was made in the assembly tower long ago in the 1.0 form which had non-flexible joints for the arms and legs. He didn't like a lot of the equipment that Hero Factory uses at that time, so, he started to work with the engineers to develop many new weapons like the sonic boom cannon for Stringer, and a lot of stuff which can only be found out in the database of the Hero Factory labs. Later, he also found out that all heroes including himself have difficulty moving their joints as they were inflexible. He worked with the designers again and developed the new bone system for all of Hero Factory heroes. Since he was friends with Nex and Evo and he trusted them so much, he decided that they should test the bones system. Quickfire also upgraded himself with the system and he felt so much better than he used to be. Soon, he got the bio-mechanical upgrade which enhanced his agility, speed and firepower. He contributed even more things, and soon got a custom form. Since he was unhappy with the plasma gun, he upgraded it and put a auto-focusing program into it, which made his villain catching much more easier. He also got a quick firing gun, but he didn't like it for it does not have enough ammo for fighting. He then made a unlimited ammo holder and placed it on his gun. From all his hard work, he is now the best hero of all, and is trusted to go on his own to fight villains. Abilities and traits As Quickfire is quite a high tech hero, he usually does a lot of experimental armour and weapons during his spare time and he prefers his gun to be a quick one to match his name. No one knows the actual element that Zack has. Personality Quickfire was a very calm hero and a perfectionist (Which is why he got no. 1 in HF). In his spare time, he usually likes to explore with different armor and weapons and see if he could make a new item and put it in the assembly tower. Weapons * Auto-focusing plasma gun: One of Zack's most successful prototype weapons. However, he is not sure if he should introduce this to the assembly tower yet. This gun can auto-focus on an opponent which makes the task of the wielder having to aim for the villain manually cut off. Once shot, the projectile will also follow the villain even if he moves around to try and dodge the projectile. * Quick firing gun with unlimited ammo: Zack Quickfire loves this weapon more than the rest because it totally matches his name- Quickfire. This gun can fire as fast as a machine gun but yet, it also has unlimited ammo. The most fun weapon that Quickfire has ever gotten his hands onto yet. This was also hand made by himself and he was quite happy with the result. However, he had to abandon it in Brain attack form. * Razor shield: The same type of shield that was used by Rocka. Stats Maximum stats of 20. Gallery 2013-03-16 15.00.50.jpg|Brain attack form 2013-01-26 10.52.25.jpg|Custom form Trivia * Zack Quickfire is also on http://aceswan.blogspot.sg/2013/02/lego-hero-factory-moc-zack-quickfire.html. * Both versions (Brain Attack and Breakout) are made with the Breakout form of Furno. Category:Red Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Gunmetal Grey Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Elemental Force Category:Heroes